Nie zapomniałem
by Small Drawn Ninja
Summary: Gdy Kai przychodzi do restauracji Mistrza Chen'a by zrobić Skylar niespodziankę, widzi coś co niszczy jego życie. Jednak dzięki miłemu zrządzeniu losu, chłopak spotyka dawną przyjaciółkę, której nie widział od lat. Czy ninja ognia da radę odbudować starą przyjaźń? I czy przyjaźń, nie zamieni się w miłość?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Był to kolejny piękny dzień w Ninjago. Na ulice miasta spływały ciepłe promienie czerwcowego słońca. Od wojny z Anakondowcami minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mieszkańcy zaczęli znowu żyć normalnie, bez jakiegokolwiek strachu. Ludzie zdążyli zapomnieć o tym co się stało, jednak inaczej było z grupą pięciu ninja. Dla nich, Turniej Żywiołów i walka z wężo – ludźmi zmieniła ich życie. Odzyskali starego przyjaciela przy czym zyskali kilku nowych. Dla wszystkich była to więc zmiana na lepsze, jednak dla Kai'a, Mistrza Ognia, była tylko do pewnego momentu. Jedna restauracja, jedna chwila, jeden pocałunek. Po tym wszystkim nastało pytanie: „Dlaczego?" W jednej sekundzie świat czerwonego ninja obrócił się o 180 stopni. Jednak, pomimo krzywdy jakiej doznał, wszystko powoli znowu się układa. Życie nabiera sensu, gdy chłopak spotyka dobrze znaną mu osobę z przeszłości. Świat znowu staje się kolorowy.

* * *

 **Witajcie! Oto prolog mojej nowej (przy czym pierwszej) historii! Od razu przepraszam, że nie piszę po angielsku, jednak jestem Polką (wow! XD) i dużo czasu zajęłoby mi prawidłowe przetłumaczenie CAŁEGO opowiadania. Jak wam się podoba, drodzy czytelnicy? Proszę zostawcie komentarz. Pierwszy rozdział wkrótce :D**

 **~ Small Drawn Ninja  
**


	2. Rozdział I

_Rozdział I_

Szedł ulicą, a delikatne promienie słońca oświetlały jego czerwoną bluzę. Kai na samą myśl o Skylor rumienił się na twarzy, do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że było tak gorąco, czy dlatego, że po prostu ją lubił. Pomimo blasku żółtego punktu na niebie było dość chłodno. Przynajmniej dla pozostałych ludzi. Ninja Ognia dręczyło wiele myśli. Czy Skylor ucieszy się na jego widok? Chłopak by tego nie przyznał, ale... bał się. Co prawda, na wyspie ojca dziewczyny, podczas Turnieju Żywiołów był bardzo otwarty i pewny siebie. Wyznał jej nawet miłość. Teraz było inaczej. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić w żaden sposób. Restauracja Mistrza Chen'a miała być parę przecznic stąd. Minął już swój ulubiony park. Chodził tam zawsze kiedy nie był sobą. Kiedy coś sprawiło mu niekontrolowany ból. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku. „ _Dobra Kai, uspokój się... Nie będzie tak źle!_ "

* * *

„ _[...] A kto chciał, żebym się w tobie zakochał? Ty, czy twój ojciec? Bo się zakochałem..._ " Chłopak ubrany na czerwono zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła, świadoma niezręcznej sytuacji. Ninja Ognia i reszta złapanych mistrzów żywiołów miała zaraz stracić moc. Chen po chwili podstawił swoją laskę i odebrał im ich umiejętności. „ _Ojcze oszczędź Kai'a. Spojrzałam w jego umysł, może nam się przydać_ " Skylor spojrzała na chłopaka a następnie na ojca. Zdjęto mu kajdany, a pozostali mistrzowie zostali wyprowadzeni...

* * *

„ _Wtedy udało mi się sprowadzić ją na dobrą stronę. Przecież gdyby nie chciała, żeby Chen mnie wypuścił nic by do mnie nie czuła_."

Pogrążony w myślach i wspomnieniach dotarł do sławnej restauracji, którą prowadziła czerwono włosa dziewczyna. Zerknął ukradkiem na kolorowy szyld oznajmiający o paru specjałach, które można było tam dostać. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Zdążył wejść i rozejrzeć się dookoła. Jednak jego wzrok natychmiastowo się zatrzymał. W jednej chwili jego lśniące zielone oczy straciły ten ognisty temperament, który przyjaciele czerwonego ninja znali aż nadto. Stał tak przez moment, zaskoczony i zawiedziony. Jego przyjaciel. Dziewczyna, którą tak kochał. Lloyd całował Skylor tak, jak zawsze chciał Kai. To miał być ten najważniejszy dzień. Miał zrobić to co oni robili teraz. I w pewnej chwili dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Chciała przestać i szybko coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zrobiła cokolwiek Kai jak na zawołanie wyrwał się z transu i wybiegł. Dopiero po chwili uspokoił oddech i zaczął iść. Pomyślał, że pójdzie do parku. Przyspieszył kroku, gdy dotarł na miejsce szybko znalazł ławkę, z dala od wzroku ludzi. Przysiadł powoli i wyciągnął z kieszeni parę słuchawek i podłączył do odtwarzacza. Utonął w morzu swoich myśli, więc nawet nie zauważył kiedy minęła reszta dnia. Jednak nie zważał na zbliżającą się noc. Interesowała go tylko Skylor. Dziewczyna, którą właśnie stracił.

* * *

 **Koniec! Przepraszam, że trwało to tyle czasu, ale niestety nie było mnie w domu. Przynajmniej zrobiłam przez ten czas wzór rozdziału :D Dobrze jest mieć takie oparcie, jest łatwiej. Wkrótce zajmę się okładką i paroma innymi sprawami na FanFiction. Zastanawiam się też nad późniejszym tłumaczeniem opowiadań na angielski, jeżeli ciężko będzie używać translatora :/ Następny rozdział będzie niedługo.**

 **~Small Drawn Ninja**


	3. Rozdział II

Rozdział II

Włożył rękę do kieszeni i chwilę w niej szperał. Wreszcie, chłopak znalazł klucze i powoli wsunął je do zamka. Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały. _„Trzeba powiedzieć Jay'owi, żeby je naoliwił."_ Kai zamruczał cicho pod nosem. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, nie dziwił się, spędził przecież w parku resztę dnia i było już dość późno. Zdjął z siebie bluzę i powiesił na wieszak obok. _„Wszyscy chyba już śpią..."_ Pomyślał. Nagle usłyszał pomruk dochodzący z jego żołądka. No tak, nic nie jadł od czasu obiadu. Poszedł do kuchni i zapalił światło. W duchu modlił się, żeby nikogo nie obudził, inaczej musiałby wysłuchiwać pytań któregoś ninja, albo, co gorsza, jego siostry lub sensei'a. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na opowiadanie, dlaczego wrócił tak późno i jakie to wspaniałe rzeczy robił. Wyciągnął kromkę chleba i posmarował ją masłem. Nie chciał bawić się w robienie wartościowej kolacji o 11.30 w nocy. Szybko przełknął ostatnie kawałki tego, jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać, posiłku, po czym ostrożnie wszedł schodami na górę. Wślizgnął się do łazienki i wziął prysznic. Poczuł swego rodzaju ulgę, gdy chłodna woda spływała po jego ciele. Skończył i za chwilę wychodził z łazienki. Sprawiał teraz wrażenie bardziej szczęśliwego niż zanim wrócił na Perłę. Myśli, które nadal go dręczyły, sprawiały, że cokolwiek by robił i tak by nie zasnął. Wiedział o tym dobrze. Postanowił wyjść na pokład latającego statku. Brakowało mu świeżego powietrza. Kroczył powoli, aż zauważył ninja piorunów, Jay'a.

„ _Hej, Kai! Gdzie byłeś? Trochę się martwiliśmy"_ Spytał, z małym prawdopodobieństwem na odpowiedź.

„ _Huh... Mogłem po prostu pójść do pokoju i spróbować zasnąć"_ Już chciał odejść, ale chłopak ubrany na niebiesko go zatrzymał.

„ _Słuchaj, wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Wprawdzie nie wiem co, ale... Ale się dowiem! Nigdzie nie pójdziesz dopóki mi nie powiesz rozumiesz? Jestem twoim bratem pamiętasz? Mam prawo wiedzieć i.."_ Nagle brunet położył mu rękę na ustach.

„ _Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to siedź cicho. Chcesz wszystkich obudzić?!"_ Krzyknął/szepnął.

* * *

 _S_ iedzieli przy stole w kuchni. Jay, wyraźnie zainteresowany opowieścią przyjaciela, porozumiewawczo kiwał głową. W końcu, ninja ognia schylił głowę i zakrył ją rękami.

„ _To cała historia. Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu okey?"_ Westchnął i podniósł się powoli z krzesła _. „Mogę już iść?"_

„ _Poczekaj! Teraz skoro wszystko już wiem, to myślisz, że cię tak z tym zostawię? Nie chce żebyś sam musiał sobie z tym radzić. Bracia muszą sobie pomagać."_ Szeroki uśmiech wdał się na jego twarz.

„ _Dzięki. Może jednak dobrze jest czasem powiedzieć co cię gryzie, a nie dusić to w sobie do końca życia."_ Kai odwzajemnił chłopakowi lekki uśmiech.

Odszedł w stronę sypialni. Wślizgnął się powoli przez drzwi i wdrapał się na górne łóżko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Cole, Zane i... Lloyd. Chłopak zastanawiał się czy zielony ninja wiedział, że brunet go widział. Pomimo pocieszającej rozmowy z Jay'em, który właśnie wrócił i położył się na swoim łóżku, Kai nadal był smutny. Dlaczego tak często los sprawiał, że nie wszystko szło po jego myśli? Zaczynał tracić nadzieję na to, że wszystko się między nimi ułoży. A może czas było sobie odpuścić? Nie próbować niczego zmieniać? Skylor będzie z Lloyd'em. Co miał zrobić? Chciał szczęścia. Jej szczęścia. Nie mógł jej zatrzymać. Trzeba mieć nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Kto wie co przyniesie? Wreszcie, sen dopadł Kai'a, a nieustające scenariusze wytwarzane przez zmęczony mózg dały mu odpocząć. Zasnął.

* * *

 _Następnego dnia_

„ _Kai! Obudź się! Spóźnisz się na śniadanie!"_ Wyrwany ze snu chłopak zaplatał się w kołdrę i spadł z hukiem na podłogę. Jęknął. Postać obok zaśmiała się cicho. _„Rusz się, bo ja i Jay zjemy wszystkie naleśniki."_

„ _Idę..."_ Mruknął pod nosem i przejechał ręką po kasztanowych szpiczastych włosach.

Podniósł się z podłogi i odrzucił przedmiot, przez który miał taki bolesny poranek na swoje łóżko. Poszedł za swoim przyjacielem do pomieszczenia, z którego wydobywał się piękny zapach „idealnego śniadania" zrobionego oczywiście przez Zane'a. Przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł, między Cole'em a Jay'em. Kai nie spuszczając głowy wbijał szybko widelec w swoją porcję. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek inny pytał o wszystko o co pytał go wczoraj niebieski ninja. Wszyscy wokół niego rozmawiali. Może będzie dobrze i wyjdzie z domu zanim ktoś zasypie go niezręcznymi pytaniami, nie tylko o późny powrót ale o jego zachowanie, które z trudem ukrywał pod wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Na szczęście nikt nie odezwał się słowem na temat, który wolałby dzisiaj pominąć i spróbować się otrząsnąć po tym wszystkim.

* * *

Po śniadaniu szybko się ubrał po czym chciał jak najszybciej wyjść.

„ _Hej, gdzie idziesz?"_ Zapytał Cole.

„ _Chcę się trochę przejść. Poza tym na Perle i tak nie ma nic do roboty."_ Powiedział po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Stawiał powolne kroki. Dzisiaj postanowił pójść trochę inną drogą. Przeważnie dlatego, że nie chciał minąć po drodze restauracji Chen'a. Z powodu wczesnej godziny na ulicach było niewiele osób. Widział mężczyznę w czarnym smokingu, pewnie szedł do pracy. Obok niego przeszła kobieta trzymająca około dziewięcioletnią dziewczynkę za rękę. Po jego prawej stronie było parę sklepów z ubraniami oraz jeden z zabawkami dla dzieci. Kai przypomniał sobie jak, kiedy był mały chciał przyjść do takiego z tatą. Zawsze podobał mu się pluszak w kształcie smoka. Czerwonego. Nagle poczuł, że w coś uderzył.

 _„Och! Przepraszam bardzo, muszę w końcu nauczyć się chodzić."_ Usłyszał delikatny głos dziewczyny. Miał wrażenie, że słyszał ten głos już kiedyś. Przyjrzał jej się dokładniej. Spojrzał w szare oczy lśniące radością i determinacją. Znał je dobrze.

 _"Susan ?!"_

* * *

 **Cześć! Dzisiejszy rozdział jest dość długi, więc myślę, że następne będą jeszcze dłuższe. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest takie złe :) Poza tym myślę nad przetłumaczeniem całej historii gdy skończę na angielski. Oprócz tego myślę, że rozdziały będą dodawane dość szybko, tak jak ten na przykład. Co do fabuły historii, TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK! XD Susan spotyka Kai'a :3 Do chyba na tyle, do następnego razu!  
**

 **~Small Drawn Ninja**


	4. Rozdział III

Rozdział III

 _"Susan ?!"_

Wiedział, że to ona, ale nie wierzył własnym oczom.

„ _Kai?" Z_ arumieniła się lekko. Po chwili jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. _„To naprawdę ty! Myślałam, że... więcej cię nie zobaczę!"_

Rzuciła mu się z radością na szyję a on złapał ją w tali i oboje okręcili się lekko. Była tu. W jego ramionach. Dziewczyna, którą widział sześć lat temu. Pierwsza, którą darzył tak wielką sympatią. Kochał ją. Trzymał w sercu przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd się poznali. Jego nadzieja nigdy nie umarła.

„ _Tak bardzo tęskniłam... A teraz, wpadam na ciebie na ulicy!"_ Znów przytuliła się do chłopaka.

„ _Niesamowite prawda?"_ Oczy ninja też powoli wypełniały się łzami.

„ _Hej! Chyba mi się tu nie rozpłaczesz co?"_ Zaśmiali się szczerze.

„ _I kto to mówi?"_ Kai otarł łzy Susan kciukiem. Dokładnie jak kiedyś gdy Susan płakała. Prawie wcale się nie zmienił. _„Mmm, co robisz tu tak wcześnie?"_

„ _Wiesz, jest sobota, a moja przyjaciółka chciała, żebym wyprowadziła z nią psy. Nie lubi robić tego sama, więc szłam jej pomóc."_ Przygryzła uroczo wargę. Teraz, po spotkaniu chłopaka, którego nie widziała od tak dawna wolała zostać z nim niż zajmować się psami. _„Uh... A ty? Robisz coś teraz? Mogę do niej napisać i powiedzieć, że..."_

„ _Nie, właściwie nie. Ale obiecałaś i nie chcę robić kłopotu."_

„ _To nie problem. Daj mi chwilę."_ Susan chwyciła swoją komórkę, po czym, z ogromną prędkością, zaczęła wystukiwać palcami wiadomość, którą po chwili wysłała. Brunet skorzystał z okazji i przyjrzał się dokładnie dziewczynie.

Miała śliczną jasną cerę oraz jasne, brązowe i kręcone włosy spływające jak woda po jej ramionach. Nadal miała grzywkę, która zakrywała jej prawe oko. Usta, delikatne, lekko różowe, były dokładnie takie jak wtedy, gdy widział ją ostatni raz. Nosiła luźne, wygodne ubrania. _„Wygląda w nich tak cudownie"_ Przeszło mu przez myśl. Nagle z transu wyrwała go ręka machająca w lewo i w prawo przed jego twarzą. Zrozumiał właśnie, że gapił się na nią przez cały ten czas. Potrząsną głową, żeby skupić się na tym co mówi.

„ _Wreszcie wróciłeś do świata żywych."_ Zaśmiała się słodko. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wszedł na jego twarz. _„Więc... Chciałbyś się gdzieś przejść?"_

„ _Spacer po parku? Znam świetne miejsce."_ Spojrzał na nią bursztynowymi oczami.

„ _Brzmi dobrze."_

* * *

Szli raźnym krokiem obok siebie. Park był duży, idealny na długą i ciekawą pogawędkę o tym co przegapili przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Otaczała ich niesamowita ilość zieleni. Na niektórych krzewach odznaczały się kwiaty najróżniejszych gatunków. To dawało szerokiej ścieżce, po której stawiali kroki, wyjątkowy nastrój i wygląd. Po drodze cały czas wymieniali zdania na temat swojego życia. Nagle skręcili w ledwie widoczną, zarośniętą dróżkę. Susan przypuszczała, że mało osób o niej wiedziało, ponieważ, gdyby Kai nie pociągnął jej za rękę, nie zauważyłaby delikatnego rozwidlenia od głównej drogi.

„ _Hej! Co robisz?"_ Brunet zakrył dłonią oczy dziewczyny.

„ _To niespodzianka."_ Zaśmiał się lekko. Przez chwilę zrobiło jej się gorąco i czuła, że na twarz wchodzi jej rumieniec.

Po chwili chłopak puścił rękę.

„ _O Boże."_

Szare oczy rozszerzyły się. Ujrzała małe jeziorko, wokół którego wznosiły się drzewa wiśni. Cudowne różowe kwiaty powoli spadały z gałęzi i tworzy dywan, tak piękny, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała. Dziwiła się, że takie miejsce może znajdować się w parku takim jak ten. Zawsze kochała kwiaty wiśni. _„Kai o tym pamiętał?"_ Przeleciało jej przez myśl.

„ _Chodź."_ Złapał ją za nadgarstek. _„Ścigamy się!"_ Pobiegł szybko w stronę tej nieskazitelnej tafli wody. _„Jak dziecko."_ Usłyszała głos w głowie i uśmiechnęła się. _„Zaraz..."_

„ _No biegniesz czy nie?"_ Zaśmiał się. Susan pomknęła za nim.

Ninja był daleko przed nią, kiedy nagle usłyszał krzyk. Stanął przestraszony i odwrócił się po czym...

„ _Jezu, Susan!"_ Dziewczyna leżała na nim i śmiała się uroczo. Znowu to zrobiła. Nabrała go, tak jak wtedy gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Wtedy spojrzała na niego swoimi urzekającymi oczami. W jednej chwili oboje zapomnieli o wszystkim. Liczyła się tylko postać przed nimi. Zrobiło im się ciepło w środku, zrobili się czerwoni na twarzy. Nie chcieli przerywać tego momentu, ale wtedy usłyszeli trzask gałęzi, po czym z krzaków wyszli Nya i Jay.

„ _... i wtedy oni..."_ Chłopak przerwał zdziwiony. _„Kai?"_

Po sekundzie dwójka stała już równo na nogach obok siebie.

„ _Co wy tu robicie?"_

„ _Chcieliśmy spędzić czas razem. Może nawet odbudować związek..."_ niebieski ninja uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny o czarnych, krótkich włosach. Ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. _„To ja powinienem o to pytać bo..."_

„ _Jay..."_ Brunet uciszył przyjaciela po czym dość mocno uderzył się otwartą dłonią w twarz.

„ _Miło mi poznać, jestem Susan. Ty musisz być Jay."_ Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

„ _Susan? Jak mogłam nie poznać!"_ Nya uśmiechnęła się i uściskała ją mocno.

„ _Znasz ją? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?"_

„ _To nasza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Nie widziałam jej od..."_ Przeliczyła szybko w myślach. „Sześciu lat!"

„ _Możemy sobie darować? Pójdziemy gdzie indziej OK?"_ Zdegustowany Kai już miał odchodzić kiedy Susan go zatrzymała.

„Przecież możemy rozmawiać w towarzystwie bliskich ci ludzi prawda?" Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa. „Prooooszę."

Przejechał dłonią po kolczastych włosach i po chwili zgodził się zrezygnowany. Zrobi wszystko dla Susan patrzącej na niego takim wzrokiem. Zrobi wszystko dla Susan. Tak po prostu.

* * *

Po paru godzinach bardzo ciekawej rozmowy upokarzającej Kai'a, przy czym całkowite niszczenie jego szans na spokojne i godne życie w końcu przestali wymieniać się, jakże intrygującymi, faktami mogącymi zniweczyć doszczętnie jego dobre imię.

„ _Mhmm... Porwę ją na chwilkę okaay?"_

„ _Jasne Romeo, cokolwiek zechcesz!"_ Jay nadal śmiał się z tego, czego dowiedział się o przyjacielu. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, chłopak już leżałby martwy.

Ninja pomógł Susan wstać, po czym ruszyli powolnym krokiem na ścieżkę.

„ _Przepraszam... Ten dzień, po tym jak się spotkaliśmy... Miał być dla nas."_

„ _Kai."_ Złapała dłońmi jego policzki i uścisnęła lekko. Przypomniał sobie jak robiła mu tak gdy byli mali. _„Te pare godzin były jednymi z najlepszych jakie miałam odkąd się tu przeprowadziłam. Dzięki tobie, widzisz? A... tak poza tym... Jutro też możemy się spotkać jeśli też będziesz wolny."_ Opuściła ręce.

„ _Naprawdę?"_

„ _Oczywiście! Dam ci mój numer i się umówimy."_ Uśmiechnęła się niczym dziecko, stanęła na palcach (chłopak był dużo wyższy od niej) i dała mu delikatnego całusa w policzek po czym wróciła do śmiejącej się pary.

Chłopak pogładził ręką to miejsce i podniósł kąciki ust w górę. _„To chyba jest najlepszy dzień w moim życiu."_ Pomyślał, a po chwili biegł już w stronę trójki siedzącej na trawie. _„Nie. To JEST najlepszy dzień w moim życiu."_

* * *

 **Witam czytelników :3 Jest to ostatni rozdział, który piszę aż do 9.07 gdyż wyjeżdżam na wakacje. Jednak myślę już nad nowym opowiadaniem :D Możliwe, że dodam pierwszy rozdział jeszcze przed sobotą, ale to nie jest pewne. Postanowiłam, że po każdym skończonym opowiadaniu będę dodawała tą samą wersje ale po angielsku YAAAAY XD Okey, do następnego razu :)**

 **~Small Drawn Ninja**


	5. Rozdział IV

Rozdział VI

Czas płynął im dość szybko. Ledwie zauważyli, że było już po południu. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli burczenie dochodzące z brzucha Jay'a. Chłopak, tak jak wszyscy zresztą, nie jadł do teraz nic oprócz śniadania. Ninja wstał powoli i chwycił za rękę czarnowłosą, po czym ona także podniosła się z ziemi.

„ _Słuchajcie było miło słuchać kompromitujących historyjek o Kai'u, ale musimy jeszcze iść do centrum handlowego."_ Uśmiechnął się chytrze do przyjaciela. Ten zmarszczył brwi w przypływie pogardy i prychnął na Jay'a niczym obrażony kot.

„ _Do centrum?"_ Susan zdołała wykrztusić słowa przez nieustępliwy śmiech. Widok naburmuszonego czerwonego ninja był o wiele zabawniejszy niż najlepsze żarty chłopaka z rudawą czupryną, nie urażając go, oczywiście. _„Po co?"_

„ _Cóż, najpierw coś zjemy, a poza tym... Mamy dzisiaj hmm... randkę wieczorem i chcę kupić jakieś ładne ubrania"_ Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. _„Jay też skorzysta."_ Wydał westchnienie rozczarowania i ujął dziewczynę w talii.

„ _Oooh to takie słodkie"_ Susan oparła głowę na rozłożonych dłoniach w stylu „marzycielki". _„Chciałabym mieć życie choć w połowie takie jak wy."_ Dziewczyna zerknęła ukradkiem na Kai'a. Poczuł ciepło na policzkach. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś to zobaczył więc odwrócił szybko głowę.

„ _Myślę, że wkrótce się doczekasz." N_ inja piorunów obdarzył bruneta pewnym siebie spojrzeniem, jednak szybko pożałował, gdyż ten odwzajemnił mu uśmiechem „Żegnaj się z życiem". Skrzywił się lekko.

„ _Co masz namyśli?"_ Spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, ale ten szybko się wycofał.

„ _Uhm nic! My musimy już iść, pa!" Jay pociągnął kruczoczarną dziewczynę i zniknęli w gęstwinie krzaków. Susan wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Przez chwilę panowało między nimi nieprzyjemne milczenie, aż nie wybuchnęli śmiechem oboje._

„ _Hej Sus"_ Kai odezwał się w końcu. _„Jesteś głodna?"_

 _"I to jak."_

* * *

„ _Nie wierzę! Po prostu... nie!"_ Susan wpatrywała się w jej talerz. Znajdowało się tam dokładnie to samo danie, które tak uwielbiała w dzieciństwie. Pamiętała, że zawsze gdy ojciec Kai'a gotował, przychodziła do ich domu i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko. _„Kai, pamiętałeś! To było tak dawno!"_

„ _Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Przez to wstrętne jedzenie byłaś u nas prawie codziennie!"_ Zaśmiał się lekko. Nigdy nie cierpiał sushi. Zawsze gdy ojciec wychodził na chwilę, chłopak podrzucał po połowie z talerza jego siostrze i Susan oczywiście.

„ _Tak? A ty prawie zawsze chodziłeś głodny i jak nikogo nie było w domu podkradałeś coś innego!"_ Policzki dziewczyny były wypchane nie połkniętą jeszcze porcją. _„Pamiętam jak czasem brałam cię do domu i w tajemnicy przed twoim tatą mama dawała ci to co miało być dla mnie."_ Chłopak roześmiał się na to wspomnienie.

„ _Zastanawiałem się czy nikt nas przypadkiem nie podmienił."_

"Taaak .."

* * *

„ _Bleah, znowu to paskudztwo."_

„ _Może wreszcie powiesz ojcu prawdę?"_

„ _Żartujesz? Gdyby się dowiedział, że nie znoszę ulubionego jedzenia mamy, na pewno by się wściekł."_ 11-letni brunetek odepchnął lekko talerz. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. _„Chcesz Sus?"_

„ _Jasne!"_ Ucieszona dziewczynka nasunęła jedzenie do siebie. Jasny, prawie bląd kucyk latał w tą i z powrotem, gdy mała Susan wymachiwała głową.

„ _Chociaż ty korzystasz..."_

„ _Kai?"_ Nagle zza rogu wyszedł słyszący wszystko ojciec Kai'a. _„Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz sushi?"_

„ _Tato, ja...huh"_ Spojrzał ukradkiem na dziewczynę. Kowal od razu zrozumiał o co chodziło synowi. W całym domu tylko chłopiec nie lubił ryb, a ponieważ Susan je uwielbiała, brunetek uznał, że to świetny pomysł na dodatkową porcję wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Kai dorastał, a Mistrz Ognia wiedział, że mały czuje coś do szarookiej.

„ _Nic już nie mów. Zacznę po prostu gotować coś innego..."_

„ _Nie, tato!"_ Jasnowłosa przyglądała się tej scenie zajadając się surowym daniem. Mogłaby przyznać, że była lekko zdziwiona.

„ _Nie dałeś mi skończyć. Ile razy mówiłem, że starszym się nie przerywa?"_ Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. „Zacznę gotować coś innego dla ciebie zawsze, gdy my będziemy jeść sushi." Oczy Kai'a stały się okrągłe jak spodki, a na twarz wdarł się niepohamowany uśmiech. _„Dobrze, że pani Stone powiedziała mi, że jesz u nich często obiad, przy czym Susan nie je tam w ogóle. Powiem jej, żeby też zaczęła gotować inaczej."_ Uśmiechnął się chytrze _._

„ _NIE!"_ Para krzyknęła chórem. Kowal zaśmiał się po cichu, po czym odszedł w stronę kuźni. Następnie dwójka również się zaśmiała, jednakże dużo, dużo głośniej.

* * *

Kai i Susan skończyli jeść i szli w stronę ulicy koleżanki szarookiej. Wiedzieli, że zaraz będą musieli się rozstać, co sprawiło, że nastała między nimi cisza. W końcu stanęli przed niewielkim budynkiem.

„ _Dziękuje za wspaniały dzień Kai."_ Uśmiechnęła się lekko, trochę przygnębiona.

„ _To ja dziękuje tobie."_ Odwzajemnił niepewnym podniesieniem kącików ust w górę. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały w słońcu.

Dziewczyna wyszperała z kieszeni karteczkę i długopis, po czym napisała na nim swój numer z podpisem _„Susan"_ i wręczyła go chłopakowi.

„ _Jesteś ninja, ale jednak masz czas na takie rzeczy?"_

„ _Teraz nic się nie dzieję w Ninjago City. Mamy czas wolny, chociaż Sensei upomina żebyśmy ćwiczyli na własną rękę."_

„ _To niesamowite, że mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa stał się ninja."_

„ _Tak. Racja..."_

„ _Wiesz, że nadal mamy wiele do obgadania?"_ Dziewczyna wtuliła się nastolatka.

„ _Wiem."_

„ _Musisz iść?"_ Nadal nie puszczała.

„ _Chyba muszę."_

„ _Wrócisz do mnie? To nie jest sen?"_

„ _Wrócę. Nie musisz się przy mnie bać."_ Jej serce drgnęło. Zawsze mówił tak w młodości.

 _"To .. do jutra."_

„ _Pa Sus."_ Puściła lekko jego bluzę.

 _"Pa ... Kai ..."_

* * *

 **Witam! Kolejny rozdział! Dzisiaj dodałam pierwszy flashback! Hehe... Kai lubił to co rodzina Susan, a Susan lubiła to co rodzina Kai'a XD Podmianka w szpitalu? XD Jestem dość zadowolona, opowiadanie idzie całkiem nieźle. Mam sporo pomysłów i myślę, że jeszcze dzisiaj zacznę pisać pierwszy rozdział Crossover'a o Ninjago i Avatarze: Ostatnim władcy wiatru. Nowa pooostać! YEAH! 3 Do następnego razu małe gnomy!  
**

 **~Small Drawn Ninja**


End file.
